The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for reducing duplicate information when reporting system incidents.
In known computing systems that have automated or manual incident reporting features, when a computing system experiences an incident that results in an incident report, much of the data that may be reported may be duplicated from previous reports. This is particularly acute when a computing system repeatedly experiences the same or similar incidents. Duplicate information is also more severe when a computing system is configured to dump all information in order to aid support personnel in diagnosing the incident, even though all that may actually be needed is only a subset of the dumped data.
Known solutions to reduce duplicate information include: only collecting data that is needed at the time of the failure, which fails to address the issues with repeated failures, and reducing the size of the data being sent, which fails to address the issues with sending the same data repeatedly across multiple failures.